One piece of Advice, Chapter 1: A Ace Plan
“What the hell is this”, roared Talick as his voice exited his mouth like thunder. The force of the howl was so great that it shook the tavern to its core. Patrons screamed for there lives as the stone celling began to crack and their ear drums erupted from the pressure. Those who were lucky enough to not be disorientated from the shout fled for their lives and those who were to close rolled on the ground in agenizing pain. In the center of all of this chaos was Talick of the Dales, leaver of the seven flags, and Dragon to the Taran people. “Talick!” A voice rang out in the midst of the chaos. Clad from head to toe in plate armor Greggory came onto the scene. His face was covered by metal, but the expression could easily be discerned from the tone of his voice. “Talick gain control over yourself, before you bring the entire tavern down on our heads!” “Did you not see that report?!” “Damn the report! I am trying to live here! Remember the Val …” “Oh please, it is not like you can’t survive a bit of rocks falling on you. Remember back in Harpers Keep the ..” “No one wants to deal with a crumbling building captain”, interjected Gwindaline. “Besides, I, can’t survive a ton of rocks falling on me, nor can most of the patrons. Shoot I could barely take that scream of yours. If my haki …” “Bah humans! Why are you all so weak! If you were back in the Dales you all would be cattle for the great Giants/” “I doubt that”, whispered Shinobu from the shadows. “Human breast milk does not come in high quantity and from the notes left by the doctor it is nowhere nearly as nutritious as cow’s milk. Taking that into count ..” “That was not a serious statement Shinobu”, spoke Borgus as the burly man walked up to the table. His bulging muscle twitched under his blue kimono as his crimson eyes settled on the walking lizard. “You are making my ears bleed lizard! Scream like that again and I …” “Do, what”, growled Talick? A fire rose up inside of the eyes of the Taran captain as he stared into the eyes of the Island Flipper. “Cut it out, you two”, sighed Nya as she stepped between the would-be captain and the helmsmen. “We all know how bit your …” “Can we just get to the bottom of this matter”, shouted James as he chugged a potion. The effect of the concoction was nearly instantons as the blood flowing from James right ear came to a sudden halt. “Damn Talick, you could not hold back a little?” “That is why …”, started Borgus again. “What has got you into such a ruckus Captain, since you went though the effort of calling us all over”, spoke Morgin as he blocked Borgus form starting back up the argument. “Clearly you wanted visitors since you hollered with such intensity.” “Have you all read the recent paper?” “You can read”, questioned James. “James, don’t make me eat you”, growled Talick. “Yeah I have”, timed in Greggory. “So, then you understand then why I was so upset then. Can you believe it …” “It is probably a lie”, scoffed Nya. “There is no way …” “No, it is true”, suddenly spoke Shinobu. “When I first read the paper this morning I confirmed the information with one of Morgin’s contacts.” “Hey! Who told you about my contacts, and how did you know that there was one on the island?” “Oh that, I followed you.” “Wait you followed me?!” “I follow everyone.” “Hold on a second”, suddenly spoke Greggory. “Does that include …” “Will you all stay on topic”, growled Gwindaline. “What article are you all talking about?” “Yeah, I would like to know as well”, chimed in James. “I don’t really read the paper so …” “Fire fist Ace had been captured”, spoke Borgus with surprise as he stared down at a crumbled-up piece of parchment. “That is impossible!” “Ace-bro no”, raged James! “How in the hell did this happen! There is no way any common east blue marine could have taken down Ace! He was a beast in combat!” “That because it was not a marine”, stated Greggory as he took the paper from Borgus. “Look here, there is a small article on the back. It seems that Ace was captured by Black Beard and turned into the World Government. Her probably …” “Shishibukai”, dryly stated Shinobu. “I am quite surprised that someone like Blackbeard would want to be one of them.” “I am not”, spoke Nya. “Considering how weak the lump of lard is …” “If I remember correctly he did punch you though a building”, added Morgan. Nya’s cheeks flashed red with embarrassment. “That was different! That cheating turd used his devil fruit powers to pull me in and ..” “No excuses”, stated Talick. “Those powers did not help him against me. I sent that fat bastard packing with minimal effort. “How is spamming Haoshoku Haki minimal effort”, retorted James. “For one such as …”, started Talick, but he was cut off by Gwindaline. “Hey guys we need to go join up with Whitebeard and save ace.” “What”, questioned Borgus. “Why the hell would we do that! Whitebeard is a yonko. We spent the last two years fighting against the Yonko. Why the hell would we suddenly decided to join up with those bastards!” “I am not saying join his crew formally, but …” “We owe Ace a debt”, stated Talick plainly. “If it was not for him we would have all died in Reapers Pass when the Shinsengumi came down on us full force. If I remember correctly …” “I know he saved my ass”, growled Borgus. “However, I still don’t like the idea of teaming up with Whitebeard! That old fart has the title that belongs to me. Not only that he is also the commander over that bad bastard Toxic Chainsaw!” “That little shit”, groaned Gwindaline. “Oh god! We would have to work with him wouldn’t we.” Talick began to rub his chin. He was not so sure about saving Ace any longer. “Hold on a second guy”, chuckled James as a big smile crossed his face. “We don’t necessary have to join up with Whitebeard to save ace.” “What do you mean James”, asked Morgin suddenly as he looked at James smiling face. “Well I just got an idea.” “I hope it is better than the last one”, scoffed Nya. “Wait, I want to hear this plan”, started Shinobu flatly. “Thanks, Shinobu. Anyway, listen for a moment. Whitebeard is a meathead. We all know and understand this. The moment he finds out about Ace he is going to gather up his men and attack the World Government. We expect that and the World Government is expecting that. So instead I suggest we take advantage of Whitebeard’s violent nature and turn this situation to our advantage.” “And what advantage would that be”, asked Borgus. “Oh, I see now”, spoke Shinobu. “Oh! So, you picked up on it. Your pretty smart for a robot Shinobu.” “Of course,”, stated Shinobu. “Get to the point”, growled Gwindaline. “Oh right! Well to put it simply the World Government will throw everything it has at defeating Whitebeard. All of it’s best men will be fighting against Whitebeard’s counter assault. So during that time when they are fighting against Whitebeard we attack Mariejois.” “What”, came a common cry! “Have you lost your mind”, roared Borgus. “They will …” “No”, suddenly roared Talick as he jumped out of his seat. “He is right, we should attack Mariejois.” “What madness …” “No, you don’t get it do you Borgus”, stated Greggory as he turned toward the brute. “Mariejois is the seat of the World Government and the place where its most powerful people live.” “Aka, World Nobles”, chuckled Gwindaline. “I wonder how much of a value they place on World Noble”, questioned Morgin. “Probably more than some filthy pirate”, stated Nya as she licked her lips. “Oh man this is going to be fun.” “Oh! I see where you all are going, but …” “Remember Borgus there best forces are going to be fighting against Whitebeard. The full might of the World Government,” “Will be busy elsewhere, and thus we can move with little resistance”, stated Shinobu. “It is going to take a lot more than just use though. We are good but …” “We can’t cover that much ground”, spoke Talick as he grabbed a den den mushi off the table. “We are going to need to call a few of our allies.” “Oh God! What have I gotten myself into”, whispered Borgus. One Piece of Advice, Chapter 2 Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Stories Category:Loci Fabularum